outcast,rejected, then loved
by apegasister
Summary: "Ive had the most horrible life i know I'm going to die soon but after being rejected and outcast to nowhere,what difference does it make?" that's what Eowyn thinks but soon finding herself in her old friend's care and some other unexpected guests she sees maybe there is a chance for love if she can let herself out of her prison of protection or trap herself inside her fear.
1. outcast

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_**OUTCAST**_

Eowyn:

Rain bit at my pale face and stung in my eyes. I am soaked to the bone and freezing cold, shivering I looked up at the sky I could only see dark gray clouds with rain swirling in all directions. I looked back at the concrete pathway in front of me and I started to trudge along the cold path. I don't know why . . . I had no reason to live anymore I was rejected and outcast for being who I truly am. as I walked along I noticed what looked like a graveyard surrounded by a 5 foot black iron fence. in the graveyard it seemed as though ghosts and apparitions were dancing along across their own graves in the darkness.

_CRACK!_

lightning and thunder struck and in the flash of light I saw nothing in the graveyard. oh well, I thought I was passing into the underworld and when I would finally realize it I would look behind me and see my cold dead body laying on the ground.

Suddenly I heard something, it sounded like footsteps. slowly I looked behind me two dark figures were walking behind me, maybe 10 to 15 feet away from me at least for me that was far enough. I swear one of the figures looked kinda blue looking but regaining my senses I realized it was just my mind playing tricks on me, so I went back to trudging along the sidewalk. I looked back behind me and the figures had quickened their pace, I did so as well. feeling very afraid I started to run, I feared I would get kidnapped like when a child gets kidnapped and then the kidnappers chop off a finger from the child and send it to the parents, but if that happened to me my family wouldn't care in fact I bet they would be glad. now terrified I started to run at full speed, running for my life. behind me I could hear the figures start to run too, it sounded as though they were running very fast well one of them the others running sound went more like *wishk wishk wishk* odd. still running I started to feel weak and numb in my legs I couldn't continue anymore I slowed down and I stopped black started to roll into my vision. finally giving up, I lost hope of life and let it all fall into pieces crumbling out of my hands. I fell down on to the hard wet concrete, black was filling in but not before I saw the two figures stand over me saying something but no sound came out, then there was nothing.


	2. found

**DISCLAIMER! **i do not own sonic,shadow, amy, and all of the rest of the gang they all belong to SEGA -thank you

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_**FOUND**_

Eowyn:

"ngh!"

My body ached all over, I didn't know where exactly i was but i was on somthing soft, warm, and quite comfey. slowly i opened my eyes to find myself in a white bed with lavender stiched lilacs covering the comforter that set the whole theme for the room because the whole room was lilac and white. lilac walls, white dressers and closets, lilac curtains. it was quite pretty to me being myself and absolutly loving the color purple. i tried to get up but my body was still acheing a lot from last nights encounter with those two figures, but with much effort and painiwas able to sit myself up on the bed.

"i wonder who they were . . ." i said to myself.

While i was still sitting there thinking about the figures i didn't notice that someone had opened the door and stepped into the room.

"ahem!"

i jumped and looked into the direction of where i heard the voice. it was a boy about my age with crazy out of control hair i couldn't belive it, it was an old friend of mine.

"i-i can't belive it's you! Chris, Christofer Withrow!" i screamed and giggled with delight of seeing my old friend, Chris seemed pleased too. he smiled and set down a beautiful silver decorated tray on the nightstand next to my bed.

"i brought you some tea" chris said, he gestured at the tray on the nightstand.

"thank you" i said while taking up a cup filled with tea and took a small sip '_lemonbalm! my favorite, how did he know?'_ chris sat down on the bed near me, so i put down the tea and socked him in the arm.

"OW! what was that for!?"he cried.

"for not telling me that you have this huge house and for never contacting me after 5th grade!" i replied with a grin tugging on my mouth

"well you still have hell of a punch i'll tell ya that" he said bitterly while rubbing his arm. i giggeled a little bit then said,

"so how did i get here in the first place . . . i don't remember much from last night" i sighed and looked down and my hands.

"well i will tell you . . ." chris started

"but after you get out of your pajamas, into some real clothes and have a little bit of something to eat, ok?" he finished.

"fine" i grunted, i was desprate for answers but i should do as he says if i want them. chris had excited the room and i went to the dresser to change. when i was done i looked at myself in the giant 4 by 7ft mirror hanging on the wall i had a simple black t-shirt with a purple tank top over it i was also wearing black leggings and a light blue denom ripped skirt over my leggings. i looked at the accesories i might want and i eyed a pair of black fingerless gloves with blue and purple stripes in it '_perfect!' _i thought, quickly snatching them up i put them on my hands they fit really well and they were extremly comfortable. i looked back at myself again and i thought i needed a jacket so i looked around the room for any jackets and i saw a black jacket with a exotic purple and blue monarch butterfly on the back so i threw it on and walked out of the bedroom to the hallway, chris was waiting by the door for me he was playing with his phone.

"what took you so long?" he said without even looking at me

"i couldn't find a few things" i mumbled feeling bad for keeping chris waiting. Then he put away his phone into his back pocket and looked up at me, suddenly his eyes got wide and he took a little step backwards.

"w-wow! i-i mean look at you! you look amazing!" chris stamered, i blushed slightly.

"well, let's get something to eat!" i smiled.

"of course, i'll escort you down" chris said, again i smiled i still had a little bit of a crush on him from 4th grade, so we wallked down together to breakfest.

_meanwhile at tails workshop, the gang was hiding out until chris would call them to come out._

narrator: at tails workshop the gang was hanging out together eating a couple of snacks on giant bean bags, shadow however was sitting on the windowsill looking glumly out the window.

"i can't wait to meet our new guest!" cream cheered.

"chao, chao, chao, chao!" cheese agreed.

"i wonder what she looks like?" amy said.

"mm she just looks like a regular girl, she dosen't look very strong or good at fighting just normal" sonic said while scarfing down a chili dog.

"she seems stupid is what i think" everyone stared at shadow, amazed that he actually joined in a conversation, but angry at what he said amy burst out,

"hey! you haven't even met her!" shadow glared at her with his ruby eyes.

"i'm just saying why would a little girl go out in the rain, alone?" shadow said calmly.

"i'm sure she had a good reason for it!" amy said angrily, shadow just shruged it off and went back to staring out the window, but deep inside shadow knew what happened to her when they first found her after she ran away from them the took her into chrises house to examin her and what they found was unbeliveble there were a few scratches on her legs but on her back it had 6-no 7 long whiplash marks sprawling across her back sonic and shadow stared at her inguiries

"i-ican't belive someone would do this to a little girl" sonic said while covering his mouth in awe.

"this isn't the first time for her either" shadow said cooly, sonic didn't understand so shadow pointed at her back and said

"look there are scars under her whiplashes she has been whipped before, but also there is another thing . . ." shadow said, then he turned her on her side and lifted her shirt up a little to show a massive purple and black bruise that clouded the girls left side shadow gently touched the wound and the girl winced in pain.

"two fractured ribs i think" shadow said now letting go of the girls shirt shadow knew, he knew that this wasen't an accident it was abuse most likely from a stepmother or father and thats why she was out there thats why they found her lying on the ground passed out because she was pushed out beacause she was an outcast.


End file.
